Stranded
by Willowsnake
Summary: Kaiba's private jet crashes, leaving the entire gang on a deserted island. Slight Puppyshipping. REVISED.


Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

**Summary: **Kaiba's private jet crashes, leaving the entire gang on a deserted island. Slight Puppyshipping.

* * *

**Stranded**

Six teenagers and one child had been traveling in a private jet owned by Kaiba Corp., but this diminutive plane crash-landed into a coral reef about three hundred meters from a small island…where the former passengers now stood. They gazed at the rapidly plummeting jet, the pilot still strapped inside…dead.

They'd been asleep when the plane had malfunctioned and the pilot roused them at once. After they thundered into the balmy tropical water, the side door to the plane burst open. As quickly as they could, everyone swam eagerly to shore.

They were safe.

For now.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tristan, his pointy hair dripping. He looked at the others. Yugi, Duke, Joey, Tea, Kaiba, and Mokuba looked back at him. And then they all turned to Kaiba.

"Don't ya have a way of getting' us out of here?" inquired Joey. "Moneybags?"

"No," Kaiba said quietly. "Everything's gone. I have no way to contact _anyone_."

"Well, now what are we going to do?" whined Tea. They hadn't been on the island for more than twenty minutes and she was already becoming a pain in the ass.

Everyone intently stared at the ashen sand, pondering their next move. What _could_ they do? They had no supplies. Everything had been left on the plane and it was somewhere in the depths of the ocean. Soon, Joey spoke up.

"How about we just find a spot to sleep for the night? The sun's already settin'. It's too gloomy to really do anythin' right now. Let's wait until mornin'. It's better to figure things out with a clear head."

It was strange seeing Joey keep his cool in a situation like this. Normally he was loud and overly dramatic. But they agreed despite his strange change of character.

They slowly marched further inland, but not too far from the shore. Finding a large patch of yellowing grass, they settled down. It wasn't much, but it provided some comfort. The thoughts of the recent catastrophe haunted their minds as they tiredly fell asleep.

* * *

In the midst of the vibrantly rising sun, which shone brilliantly on the surface of the calm yet gently crashing waves, Joey strolled steadily along the sandy shores of the beach, hoping to construct some method for their survival. Suddenly, he neared a huge salt-scented rock and detected someone behind him. Turning around, he saw Kaiba, who was still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Why are you wandering around by yourself, Mutt? You don't know what's out here, you know," commented Kaiba.

"Shut up, rich boy. I'm aware that I don't know what's out here. But how else are we gonna know unless someone looks?" Joey replied smartly.

"Hn, as much as I hate to admit it, you do have a point." Kaiba remained quiet for a moment. "Can I tell you something?"

Joey appeared dumbfounded. "Uh, sure?"

"I don't think we're going to get off this island. We are too far off course. No one will be searching for us out here. I have no way of contacting anyone to retrieve us. The malfunction in the plane fried everything. Even my com link won't work."

"So…we're stuck here?" Joey asked softly.

"I believe so." They both stared out at the ocean for a time.

"Have you seen anything so far? Anything that could be of any use to us? I'm only asking because it seems like you know a thing or two about…survival."

Joey sighed. "I've only been in the vicinity of the coast so far, but there are some things we can use. I saw a few Great Land Crabs. They're about five inches wide, four inches long, and their claws are at least a foot long." He looked at Kaiba sheepishly. "I liked readin' survival books in the library when I was younger. Anyway, if we can somehow make weapons, like a spear, and a fire…well, we'll have a decent meal considerin' our circumstances. There's also fish that swim pretty close to shore and I think I saw some fruit trees a little further back. Bananas or mangos probably. We should probably head back before everyone thinks we disappeared or somethin'."

Swiftly heading toward their sleeping grounds, Kaiba and Joey found everyone awake and discussing their situation. So much for thinking they'd be worried.

"Where have you been? While we've been trying to figure out what to do, you've been wandering around," Tea said in an edgy voice.

"For your information, you twit, we've got a little survivalist on our hands and he happens to know what he's doing. So I suggest you shut up and listen to what he has to say," growled Kaiba, aggravated with Tea's outburst. He walked over to Mokuba to see how he was doing.

_Wow! Kaiba stood up for me. _"Um, thanks, Moneybags. Well, I do know a bit about outdoor survival. It's a hobby of mine. If you'll just listen to me, we _can_ survive on this island," Joey said.

"Our ears are yours. Since you seem to be the only one who knows what to do, you should be in charge. What do you want us to do?" asked Duke, fully supporting Joey. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, except for Tea. She just glared scornfully at the blond.

Taken aback by their sudden confidence in his abilities, their reaction made him more confident in himself about how they would survive.

"There are only seven of us, so the workload will be split as evenly as possible. We're gonna need wood for a fire, food, weapons, fresh water, and shelter." Joey put his hand to his chin as he thought about what everyone should do. "Okay. Yugi, Mokuba, and Tea will be in charge of creatin' the fire. It looks like there's some flint stone over there," Joey said, pointing to an odd rock formation. "Just strike two together. If they make sparks, it can start a fire. Then gather some dry twigs and leaves and get them to ignite. When flames and smoke appear, start addin' larger pieces of dry wood to it. Make sure the fire is in the right place so we don't torch the island. Got that?"

The three of them nodded, although Tea was reluctant to get her hands dirty.

"Tristan? Duke? See if you can make spears for hunting. Enough for all of us if ya can. Maybe some fishing lines, too. There's bound to be somethin' on this island to make it with."

"Sure thing Joey," acknowledged Tristan.

"Kaiba and I will search the nearby land. We'll see if we can find fresh water, food, and a possible place for shelter. All right. Let's get to work."

Everyone split off into their groups and went their separate ways for the day.

* * *

Yugi, Mokuba, and Tea advanced toward an exposed and luminous area with little wind. Tea headed in the direction of some smooth driftwood near the shoreline while Yugi worked on constructing a fire pit. Mokuba headed toward the giant flint rock and looked for smaller pieces to use. He struck two pieces about the size of his hands together and squealed in delight when sparks flew from them.

"Hey, guys! I found something to start the fire with!" shouted Mokuba. Yugi looked up to see the younger boy stampeding toward him.

"That's great, Mokuba," Yugi replied, standing up from where he'd made a large ring out of rocks for the fire. "Hey, Tea! Tea?" They turned to see her weeping next to a pile of driftwood.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked sensitively, concern lacing his voice.

"I…I…I…I broke a nail!" she wailed between sobs.

"Give me a break! I swear, if I have to put up with this the whole time we're on this island, I'll beat you over the head with a rock," exclaimed Mokuba, breathing hard.

Tea's tears dried instantly.

Getting back to work, Yugi started placing small twigs and leaves in the fire pit while Tea brought over larger pieces of wood. When Yugi finished, Mokuba started hitting the two flint rocks together, showering the debris in golden sparks. After a few seconds, they began to see smoke. Their hearts pounded thunderously. Cautiously, Mokuba bent down and blew gently on the glowing leaves and twigs until a large flame emerged.

It caught fire.

"Tea! More wood! Now!" Mokuba screamed.

Scrambling for wood, they fed the hungry flames until a huge fire blazed before them.

"Yes! I did it! I am the Fire-Maker! Woohoo! Yeah!" Mokuba danced around the fire joyously.

* * *

Duke and Tristan momentarily looked up to see what the commotion was all about. Mokuba was dancing around a roaring fire while Yugi and Tea frantically searched the surrounding area for more wood.

"I guess they accomplished their task for the day, huh?" started Tristan.

"Well, they do have to keep it going don't they?" replied Duke.

"True. They won't make it," Tristan smirked.

They started laughing while they tried to finish their fishing lines and spears. Duke had taken some sturdy vines from a nearby tree, wrenched them off, and split them into thinner pieces. He'd even taken a few of his hairpins (_you heard me_) and made hooks by bending them. He carefully tied the vines to the make-shift hooks.

Tristan, on the other hand, was busy with several long, thin…sticks. He was trying to shape razor-sharp points on the ends with a rock. After Tristan finished three spears, Duke finally spoke up.

"Don't you think you should test one of those spears before you make any more? They don't look like they'll penetrate anything," Duke commented, looking skeptically at Tristan's weapons.

"Are you insulting my work? I'm an expert at this sort of thing," he stated proudly.

"If you say so…I still think you should test them first."

Fed up with Duke's negative remarks, he got up and looked for a target to test his spears on. Scanning the vast beach, he spotted a Giant Land Crab scuttling away from the crashing waves on the far side of the shoreline.

"Hey, Duke! See that crab over there? Just watch me. I'll show you. My spears are great," he remarked, appearing smug.

"Um…Tristan? I don't think that's a really good idea," he said uneasily, standing up.

Ignoring his response, Tristan cautiously crept toward the crab, which had settled on a pile of slimy kelp. Creeping slowly with the spear at the ready, he thrust his arm with all his might at the unsuspecting crab.

Or so he thought.

Rapidly, the Giant Land Crab spun around, catching the spear in its right claw. The crab squeezed vigorously, snapping it in half. Splinters flew everywhere. Bewildered by this abrupt reaction, he froze. The crab and Tristan stared off.

_Gulp. _"I think I need to get a thicker stick," he stated aloud.

Immediately turning round, Tristan made a run for it. Glancing behind him, he spotted the crab right at his heels. He ran hysterically in circles all over the beach. When he went left, the crab went left. When he went right, the crab went right.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Tristan screamed…in a manly way, of course.

Duke, who had been observing the scene amusedly, thought fast and came to Tristan's rescue.

Tristan suddenly ran past Duke, still screaming for help.

_Crunch!_

Hearing this, Tristan whirled around, expecting to see Duke's leg snapped in two or something.

Boy was he wrong.

A huge rock lay on top of the still wriggling crab. Duke had thrown a big rock on top of the crab. Why didn't he think of that?

Tristan heaved a huge sigh of relief and collapsed on the white sand. "Thank you so much Duke. I owe you one," he panted.

"You bet you do," Duke said, trying to hold back his laughter, but with little success.

* * *

"What the hell is going on over there?" Kaiba growled. "First there's shouting and cheering, and then screaming."

"I hope they have everythin' under control," said Joey nervously.

They had been wandering through this massive…jungle for about an hour now and had encountered various…things. Kaiba had spotted a boa constrictor coiled in an umbrella magnolia tree. This was how Joey discovered the big, bad CEO was afraid of snakes. The tail had briefly stroked Kaiba's shoulder, causing him to all but leap into Joey's arms. It was kind of funny.

The blond had only caught a glimpse of a red-billed toucan flying through the canopy.

"Well…so far we've encountered coconuts, papayas, mangos, and bananas. When we head back, we'll gather some of the fruits we passed. We'll probably be able to get hydrated enough with the fruit, but we really need to find water," Joey said anxiously.

"Don't worry. We'll find some," Kaiba replied reassuringly. Joey smiled at him, making the brunet turn his head quickly, a light blush staining his cheeks.

Continuing their journey through the entanglement of thick vines and stabbing ferns, Kaiba took notice of something that sounded like thunder.

"Mutt? What's that noise?" asked Kaiba.

"Is that…a waterfall?"

Curious, they struggled to find a way toward the rumbling sound. Seeing an opening through the substantial foliage, they stepped through. What they saw took their breath away. A massive, roaring waterfall crashed down into a wide pond where all sorts of silvery fish swam.

With a mischievous look on Joey's face, he lunged at Kaiba and knocked him into the pool of water.

Kaiba gasped. "Ah! C-Cold! What the hell did you do that for?" he screamed, shivering.

"For fun! Hahahaha! AAAHHHH!"

Kaiba splashed the glacial water at him and Joey appeared to be soaked from head to foot. He laughed. "You look like a drenched puppy."

"Ya asked for it!" Joey yelled.

Diving into the clear pond, he swam after Kaiba and they splashed water at each other. Laughing and breathing deeply, they eventually pulled themselves out of the water and rested on the sandy bank.

"I didn't know ya could have fun, Kaiba. That was fun, wasn't it?" Joey asked, turning to face him.

The brunet looked at him strangely. "I can have fun when I'm with the right company," he murmured, leaning toward Joey. Their noses were mere inches apart.

"Kaiba?" Joey said breathlessly.

"Seto. Call me Seto, Joey," he replied, edging closer to the blond.

"Seto," he managed to breathe out before he was pulled into a passionate kiss.

Kaiba smirked when his Puppy gasped. This allowed him to gain access to Joey's open mouth. Their tongues battled each other aggressively, making them both moan in delight. Parting so they could breathe, Kaiba automatically latched his lips to Joey's neck and started sucking fervently.

"Se-Seto." He moaned under Kaiba's ministrations, falling backward onto the sand, the brunet covering his body with his own immediately.

"Puppy," Kaiba groaned, nipping at Joey's neck. He moved his head back up so that their lips met once again. After another long and loving kiss, they broke apart and looked at each other intently. Kaiba sat back, pulling Joey along with him.

"Do…ya really like me? Or is it just because of the situation we're in?" Joey asked uneasily.

Kaiba smiled and gave a slight chuckle. "Pup, you are so insecure. It's not the situation. It's you. I like _you_, Puppy."

Joey's heart melted at Kaiba's confession. He threw himself into the brunet's arms. "Good! Because I like ya, too. Eep!" Kaiba squeezed Joey's ass, pulling him closer. "What are ya doin'?"

Kaiba smirked. "I said I liked you, didn't I?"

"That doesn't mean ya can grope me!" Joey squealed, trying to get away. "Let me go, ya pervert!"

"Me? Who was the one whimpering and moaning while we were kissing?"

Joey blushed furiously as he finally got up from Kaiba's lap. "Jerk," he muttered.

"You know you like it," Kaiba said as he grabbed Joey's ass again while pulling him into a swift hug.

"Seto, stop," Joey whined. "Everyone's probably worried about us by now. And they're definitely gonna be wonderin' why we're so wet."

"You're wet, are you?" Kaiba whispered huskily in Joey's ear. He blushed even more at what the brunet implied.

"Not like that, ya pervert!" he exclaimed, pushing Kaiba away.

He chuckled again at his innocent puppy. "Fine. We'll go back."

"Good. And keep your hands to yourself," Joey said, crossing his arms.

"I'll see what I can do, but there are no guarantees," Kaiba replied with a smirk. "Let's head back."

"Okay," Joey said, relaxing. "We should gather some fruit and see what everyone's done today. We can come back here tomorrow to gather some water. Maybe in banana leaves or somethin'."

"Sure. And maybe we can do something _else_ while we're here," Kaiba hinted, which only earned him a smack on the arm. Joey stormed off in the direction they'd come from, mumbling to himself about perverted CEOs.

They both headed back, hoping to dry off along the way. Reaching some fruit trees, they collected juicy mangos, delectable papayas, ripening bananas, and even some coconuts. Kaiba nearly got hit on the head with a coconut when he suggested that Joey taste his.

Arms full of scrumptious goodies, they eventually emerged from the jungle.

Everyone sat around a blazing fire, watching the sunset and awaiting their return. Joey and Kaiba snuck up on the soundless group and dropped the fruit behind them with a loud thump, making them jump in the air.

"We're back!" Joey cried.

Tristan, Duke, Tea, Yugi, and Mokuba just eyed the colorful assortment of fruit hungrily. They hadn't eaten in awhile, so everything appeared tasteful. Sitting round the warm fire, they passed the fruit around.

All of what had happened so far was shared amongst them, including their plans for the future. Even if they weren't rescued, they would survive. All they needed to do was trust one another, work together, and live together harmoniously.

And Joey felt he could do all of those things, especially with his Dragon by his side.

* * *

**End**


End file.
